


kuroi hana

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: #SetahunEpisode11, Angst, M/M, ooc???
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Sampai Miyoshi pelan-pelan lekang di depan matanya dan ruang hampa mulai mengisi rengkuhan, Kaminaga tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.





	kuroi hana

**Author's Note:**

> **Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji**
> 
> **kuroi hana © Alice Klein**
> 
> **"Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun atas fanfiksi ini."**

Kaminaga berdiri dengan batu abu-abu kusam di hadapannya.

Ia di sana, geming sudah nyaris tujuh belas menit. Tanpa kata dan tanpa gerakan yang kentara. Hanya menatap diam, membiarkan waktu mengungkap kebenarannya. Desir angin berkata bila ini adalah tahun kelima bagi tubuh itu terbaring di bawah tanah dingin. Tumpukan salju putih yang kini jatuh adalah saksinya. Ukiran nama yang tercantum, jelaslah bukan suatu koreksi. Kaminaga tahu jika semua yang ia lihat tidaklah salah. Tapi ia akan dikatakan berdusta jika ia tak pernah berandai semua ini mengalur menjadi sebuah bunga tidur dan bukan realita yang semestinya ia telan.

Maki Katsuhiko—memang itu namanya, tapi bukan nama yang biasa Kaminaga dengar atau Kaminaga lafalkan di tiap doanya.

“... Miyoshi ...” Suaranya tersekat karena dingin—atau karena memang nama itu sudah terlalu usang untuk ia sebutkan dalam lisan sehingga ia tak lagi terbiasa.

Selanjutnya, ia tak bisa menemukan kata. Kata-katanya hilang dan ia mesti mencari penggantinya sebelum hening menjadi kian nyata.

_Bodoh. Pandai lidah saja di depan wanita-wanita malam tapi langsung kelu di depan sebuah pusara bisu._

“... lama tak berjumpa, eh? Bagaimana kabarmu?”

Seperti yang dapat ia terka, tak akan ada jawaban dan _tak akan pernah_ ada jawaban lagi. Tapi ia sepi—dan rindu. Ia ingin bersuara supaya perasaannya tak mati rasa akibat terkikis habis oleh waktu.

“Maaf karena baru sempat kemari. Perang membatasi gerak kami untuk menemuimu secara terbuka.” Ia berkilah, menutupi sakitnya sendirian. Untuknya, bukan begitu. Perang tak jadi soal. Bahkan mungkin ia tak peduli pada perpecahan kalau bukan sebagai pelakon yang bermain di balik bayangan.

Nyatanya, ia bersembunyi dari rasa sayang yang pernah hadir.

Waktu dulu, ia abaikan karena berpikir rasa itu akan sirna begitu saja. Sama seperti rasa-rasa yang pernah menghinggapinya sewaktu melontar pujian-pujian manis pada gadis-gadis.

Tapi yang namanya hati ... siapa yang tahu? Kaminaga saja tak sadar kalau ia sudah terjerat bahkan setelah Miyoshi wafat.

“Sekarang perang sudah usai. Sayang sekali kau tak dapat melihat dan merasakannya.”

Kaminaga mereguk pahit getirnya bulat-bulat. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam, matanya terpejam sesaat seraya menarik napas panjang. Jika saja tubuh itu masih diberi napas dan diberi sisa waktu yang pantas, Kaminaga tak akan ada di sini, tak akan pula membela-belakan diri mencari tiket kereta pagi agar ia bisa cepat tiba karena ia tak sabaran.

Langitnya kelabu. Batu nisannya kelabu.

Hatinya sudah lama abu-abu.

Bertumpu pada satu lututnya, ia merendahkan diri. Tangannya bergerak, menghilangkan tumpukan salju putih yang menutupi aksara pudar yang tertera. Kaminaga, lagi-lagi, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada jiwa yang sudah tak lagi bersemayam di dunia.

“... aku tak akan berbasa-basi lagi ...” Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, “Aku merindukanmu, Miyoshi.”

Bisikannya dibawa angin. Kaminaga harap bisa sampai ke langit—ke tempat Miyoshi berada sekarang.

“Ingat sewaktu kita baru pertama kali masuk agensi? Waktu itu aku—tanpa meminta izin—mengambil fotomu.” Tawa ringan ia untai, “Kau marah. Tapi membiarkanku menyimpannya ... bahkan hingga hari ini.”

Kali ini, Kaminaga merasakan belaian angin berbisik. Miyoshi mendengarnya meski dari kejauhan.

“Pasca kepergianmu ... foto itu selalu kupandang—err, bersama foto anggota agensi lain juga, sih.” Kaminaga menepis. Kebohongan sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Waktunya ia untuk berkata jujur, “... tapi, ya ... hanya fotomu paling sering aku lihat sebelum tidur atau saat aku sedang merenung sendiri di kamar.”

Ia menarik tangannya kembali.

“Intinya ... aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku menyesal tak pernah bilang langsung kalau aku menyukaimu dan ...” Napasnya menyela, perasaan menyakitkan itu mampir lagi di dadanya. “... sekarang, aku  benar-benar merindukanmu.” Ia merepetisi karena hanya itu yang mampu ia rasakan kini.

**.**

**.**

Segelas whiski-nya belum habis.

Kaminaga malah memandang intens pada Miyoshi di seberangnya. Buku sampul keras bertulis Pre-Raphaelite menjadi jeda antara yang menggugah rasa ingin tahu. Miyoshi di sana, tak menyadari sorot matanya dan malah merenungi satu halaman. Sloki-nya diabaikan, padahal masih ada sisa minuman beralkohol.

Ia sesap lagi whiski karena lidahnya ingin mengecap rasa.

“Lihat apa, sih? Sampai-sampai aku tak dihiraukan.”

Suaranya menginterupsi tiba-tiba, tapi Kaminaga tak mengapa jika pemuda itu menjadi gusar karena terganggu. Toh, itu akan lebih baik ketimbang digerogoti sepi seorang diri.

Mata yang menyerupai mata kucing itu mengerjap. Lantas terkekeh, “Bukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk kau lihat.”

“Kenapa yakin kalau aku tak akan tertarik?”

“ _Saa_?” Ia sengaja jawab mengambang.

Kaminaga mendengus, “Tertarik atau tidak, kau berhasil memancing rasa ingin tahuku.”

“Menarik sekali. Padahal aku hanya diam.” Pemuda yang dipenuhi rasa angkuh itu terkekeh kembali.

“Hei, aku benar-benar ingin tahu.”

“Kalau begitu kemarilah dan lihat sendiri, Tuan yang Ingin Tahu Segalanya.”

Kaminaga agak malas beranjak tapi tak akan ada kesempatan kedua sehingga ia harus mau menurut.

Tubuhnya beranjak, langkah diarahkan ke sebelah pemuda yang masih duduk tenang. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar isi buku itu dapat ia pelajari sekilas.

Lukisan wanita cantik, mengambang di sungai dengan wajah menghadap langit dan kedua tangan terbuka seolah menyambut malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Maniknya giliran bergulir pada tulisan besar yang juga dicetak tebal.

“Ophelia karya Millais.” Ejanya.

Kaminaga sadar, ada yang ganjil dari lukisan tersebut. Tak tahu apa itu dan Kaminaga berani bertaruh jika hal itulah yang mengunci perhatian Miyoshi sedari tadi.

“Ophelia, wanita itu ...” Miyoshi berkata, kelereng anggur mengerling padanya. Seolah isi pikirannya dibaca, ia kembali meneruskan, “Apa dia masih hidup atau sudah mati?”

Kaminaga terdiam, lisannya tertahan.

“Bagaimana menurutmu, Kaminaga?”

**.**

**.**

Mimpinya terjalin panjang dalam semalam, hingga mampu membangun sebuah bayang serupa seorang pemuda. Sampai waktu bergulir lambat namun terasa cepat, rupanya makin terasa hidup dan nyata. Jarinya menggapai, seluruh inderanya mengujar perlahan, memberikan kehangatan pada perasaannya yang hampa.

“... Miyoshi ... kau di sini?”

Pemuda itu—Miyoshi—mendengus, “Tentu aku di sini.” Senyum angkuhnya terpasang menjadi topeng sehari-hari, “Kau mengganggu tidurku, Kaminaga. Aku di sini untuk memarahimu.”

“Eh? Salahku apa?”

“Kau licik. Mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku yang tak bisa lagi berlisan.” Bahunya terangkat singkat, lengannya terlipat di depan dada, “Setidaknya _di sana_ , aku sudah tak mampu. Tapi di tempat ini, aku bebas melakukannya.”

_Ah. Realita tetap tak berubah, ya?_

“... kau mendengarnya?”

“Aku yakin kau mengucapkan kalimat rindu itu sampai dua kali dan saat kita bertemu, reaksimu hanya seperti ini? Menyusahkan. Lebih baik aku per—”

“Tunggu!”

Pergelangan tangan digenggam erat. Keduanya—ia dan Miyoshi—sama-sama tersentak.

“M-maaf,” Ia buru-buru melepaskan, “Aku masih tak percaya kalau kita mampu berbincang. Jadi ... jangan pergi.”

Dengus geli terdengar samar, “Aku kemari untuk membalasmu, bukan untuk bertukar sapa. Berbasa-basi menghabiskan waktu dan waktuku tak banyak.”

“A-ah, begitu.”

Manik anggur menatapnya lekat. Seluruh atensi, dipusatkan padanya seorang. “Sejujurnya, aku pun merindukanmu, Kaminaga.” Kaminaga yang ingin menyela, lantas dihentikan selagi sempat, “Aku juga tahu kau pernah menaruh perasaan padaku dan aku juga tahu kalau kau membuang perasaan itu karena mengiranya sebagai angin lalu.”

Di titik ini, Kaminaga kaget bukan main.

“Kau tahu segalanya, huh?”

“Sebuah penegasan, jika aku memang agen terbaik Yuuki-san. Membaca seseorang tidaklah sulit.”

Kaminaga diam untuk sesaat, “Lalu setelah aku tahu kau mengetahui segala hal yang aku sembunyikan, kau mau apa?”

“Memberimu nasihat.” Miyoshi masih menatapnya tanpa ragu—oh, pemuda itu memang tak pernah ragu. Dengar-dengar dari Kolonel Yuuki, bahkan saat kematiannya, Miyoshi nampak tak bimbang sedikitpun—, “Seharusnya tak kau buang perasaan itu dan tetap jujur padaku.”

“Kau bercanda? Kau bisa menghinaku atau mempermalukanku di depan yang lainnya.”

“Serendah itu kau memandangku, Kaminaga?”

“T-tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku ...” Telapak tangan mengusap tengkuk, “... aku ... akan dianggap tak profesional jika mementingkan perasaan di saat yang lainnya sibuk dengan misi.”

“Kau bohong lagi.”

“Hei, kau menginterogasiku atau apa?”

“Cepat katakan atau aku benar-benar akan pergi.”

Kaminaga membuang napas kasar. Ia sudah tersudut, tak ada pilihan lain selain menyerahkan diri, “Aku merasa tak pantas bila bersamamu, itu saja.”

“Oh?” Lalu sebuah tawa yang terdengar, membuat Kaminaga dapat bernostalgia, “Aku tersanjung. Aku memang yang paling menawan dan paling rupawan di antara kalian semua.”

Kaminaga jadi ingin menggigit lidahnya saja. Ternyata pemuda itu masih menyimpan kebiasaan narsisnya walaupun sudah tak bernyawa.

Tawanya reda perlahan, helai sisanya tertiup pergi, “Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan aku akan menerimamu.”

“Apa maksud—“

“Kalau saja kau mengungkapkan lebih cepat—“ Kelopak mata menutup sesaat, “—tak akan ada penyesalan di antara kita berdua. Kita tak perlu dihantui pula oleh rasa bersalah.”

Kaminaga paham.

“Miyoshi, kau ...” Lisannya kaku.

“Suka padamu? Iya.” Miyoshi tanpa tedeng aling-aling mengambil alih suara. Sudut bibir pemuda angkuh naik menjadi senyum tipis, “Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Kau dan aku tak lagi memiliki waktu.”

Jika topeng Miyoshi adalah selalu ingin terlihat sempurna di mata semua orang, maka topeng Kaminaga adalah selalu ingin terlihat bahagia meski sering menanggung luka. Ciri itu tak pernah lepas. Semua sakit yang ia pikul, akan dikecap sendiri, diam-diam, tanpa perlu orang lain tahu. Kendati pun ada saat ia dipaksa bercerita, ia hanya akan mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja dan bersikeras kalau lukanya mampu terobati dengan sendirinya.

Tapi ia salah. Ia tahu, kalau itu salah.

Sekarang ini, hal itu akan mustahil untuk dilakukan. Hatinya sudah lama sekarat dan ia tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama.

“Aku harus pergi.”

Miyoshi hendak berbalik tapi tubuhnya ditarik mendekat, membuatnya tenggelam dalam dekapan erat yang hangat.

Kepalanya langsung dibenamkan di antara ceruk leher Miyoshi. Kaminaga menghirup dalam-dalam, tiada harum yang tercium. Entah karena hidungnya mati rasa atau karena Miyoshi benar-benar sudah tak memiliki raga—apapun alasannya, Kaminaga tak ingin tahu.

“Maaf.”

“Jangan meminta maaf.”

Afeksi yang dirasakan menjadikan waktu bergulir cepat. Kaminaga tak bisa mencegah meski ingin. Penyesalannya menjemput di akhir dan Kaminaga jadi ingin memaki. Tapi ia tak punya daya lagi, semua di luar kehendaknya.

Sampai Miyoshi pelan-pelan lekang di depan matanya dan ruang hampa mulai mengisi rengkuhan, Kaminaga tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**[]**

**Author's Note:**

> yatta!! Keburu juga bikin buat ngerayain setahun coffin QvQ  
> Dan karena buru2 bikin dengan ide seadanya, jadi kurang maksimal huhu... maafkan OTL
> 
> Anyway, udah pada bisa move on dari Miyoshi? //ei//


End file.
